undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Megatale
Megatale is an AU created by Mega Lucas. It's main plot is about a group of individuals trying to capture Frisk, what causes figts between them and the main UNDERTALE characters. In this AU, Frisk and Chara are girls. There are some characters added by Mega Lucas, like Red and his OC - Lucas or Mega. Part 1 - Papyrus VS Bandits Frisk is surrounded by two guys. When one of them gets closer to her, she tells him to get away from her. Still moving backwards, the child bumps into the other man and starts crying as the first one picks her up. He laughs saying to look at her, and the child begs them to stop. The other bandit throws Frisk on the ground and starts picking on the child saying that the monsters are hindering them to steal things and that it's Frisk's fault since she's the one who brought them to the surface. Frisk once again begs them to leave her alone and hides her head in her hands. The bandit in green says that only after their punishment. As he tries to kick the child, Papyrus comes out of the shadows and pokes the man in the back. As he turns around in confusion, Papyrus punches him in the face. The bandit probably dies after hitting his head on a rock and breaking threw a wall. Frisk smiles as Papyrus asks her if she's okay and tells the little human to hold his hand. He picks the child up and talks about how innocent and lucky she is because she has someone like him to protect her. The skeleton puts Frisk on his back and asks her who's been bothering her. She points at the other bandit, who falls on his knees and begs Papyrus for showing him mercy. The skeleton doesn't want to at first, but is convinced by Frisk. The man tries to attack Papyrus by surprise, but ends up in not doing any damage to him. Papyrus then tells Frisk to go home because he will leave the things "a little red". More bandits join in, but the monster beats all of them easily and puts them in cages made out of blue bones. Of course, there's an exception - the bandit who at first attacked him tries to flee to his allies on the other side of the bridge. As he crosses the bridge he destroys it with a bomb so the skeleton can't pass. As he tries to calm down the gang by saying that the monster won't pass and that they should take the boats and run, Papyrus summons a huge bone which gets him to the other side of the gap and hits two bandits. The other ones take out the knives and guns taking another attempt of killing the skeleton, failing in it. Like, at all. Papyrus also puts them in boney cages. Hovewer, one bandit is still up. Papyrus enters the FIGHT mode, using his "really cool regular attack". His opponent avoids all of the bullets, but when trying to shoot Papyrus, he fails. Papyrus then says that he "can't believe that he was hit by the last bone". He then remembers that he has left "the guy on the wall" and "the guy spaghetti", but when he turns around he sees the two already killed by Sans' Gaster Blaster. He thanks his brother and the episode ends. Part 2 - Muffet VS Bandits At the gang's meeting, one of the bandits says that he's got some good news. He explains that he has found a way to restore the money they lost in one of the shops that monsters made. Before they go in, they call backup, so they can load all the profits. One of them opens the door and jumps in fear. He tells his allies that he has good and bad news - good that the door's open, and bad - that he saw something inside. The other men call him crazy and the three of them go in. Inside of the room there's a table and a mug on it. One of the bandits puts it up and quickly smashes it on the floor because he sees a spider inside of it. The other one slaps him and tells him to be quiet. The third one tells them to look up and they see lots of gold in cobwebs sticking on the ceiling. A giant spider comes out of it, and the humans are terrified. One of them takes out a gun and tries to shoot it, but it escapes and steals the human's gun. They see more spiders and decide to get out of the place. Then they see Muffet. They try to run, but are stopped by the monster's pet. She gets onto it talking about them being silly for thinking that she will just let them go. One of the bandits escapes, and the bravest one tella the spider that they want to fight. She accepts that with satisfaction. She sends her pet back hoe, claiming as she can deal with it on her own. She also says that she'll show them what happens to thieves. Using cobwebs she kills the first bandit. Then the backup arrives. She beats most of them and says that she will let the rest of them go to show their friends what happens to thieves. A bandit tells another one that they need help on the main base because of a smiling skeleton who's attacking it. Then he tries to attack Muffet, and slashes her cheek while she's talking. Her eyes go red and she says that this time she won't forgive him. She attacks him with purple webs and he passes out. When the bandit wakes up, he sees that his hands and legs are stuck in webs. After a moment of silence he asks her what does she want. Muffet replies with a question - "What do you want with us?". Then the man explains that their sole purpose was to imprison the monsters again. He also says that this time they will put a human soul to guide the barrier and tells Muffet to guess which one they're going to use and that they've already captured it and only need to do the spell. Muffet asks about the mentioned "something smiling" at their base. He says that it's true, and asks her why is she laughing. She responds that it's just so funny and that the bandit's friends at the base are going to have a bad time. Then, the episode ends. Part 3 - Sans VS Bandits Part 4 - Undyne VS Bandits Part 5 - Red & Mega VS Skell's Army Part 6 - Gaster VS Skell's Army Part 7 - Undyne The Undying VS Skell Euzom Part 8 - The Ezuoner Part 9 - Chara VS Skell's Army Part 10 - Toriel & Asgore VS Skell's Army Part 11 - Asriel VS Skell's Army Category:AUs